New Beginings and Hidden Truths
by km88
Summary: Sequel to Liars,Criminals and Agents,Oh my! Tony and the newly named Schuyler are starting to get know each other. Skye takes the risks of any normal teenager but more obstacles stand in the way, like a Russian mob family she has her own family ties with.


_Hi I know it has certainly been awhile. I started this story immediately after the first one and then scrubbed half of it and restarted again. This is only 4 pages of the 62 I have written and I'm not even done yet. I wrote most of it on my iphone so I'm editing and placing things together. Tell me how you like it and I'll decide to go on or just delete it and leave Schuyler and Tony back in the abyss. I would like to note that this is a cross over but we won't get any of the LA people for awhile. Plus any information from this past season is taken with a grain a salt because most of this story was written before season 8 and 2. _**Also, **thanks to all the people who have sent me messages and replies for the first story. I'm glad you liked it.

**I do not own NCIS or NCIS:LA and all that other junk in disclosures. **

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings and Hidden Truths<strong>

Schuyler woke from a frightening nightmare. It was the usual thing. Every night scenes from her previous life would trickle in from her subconscious, haunting her. Schuyler thought it would be easy becoming a new person but it wasn't like the other times. She was lost. She tried to think back through all her aliases to figure out who she was.

Was she Mira Slavina, Russian who had once been close to Derrick Volker. Or was she Corrine Mureau, a French socialist with a knack for hacking into federal agencies. For the longest time she thought of her true self as Alessia Rusakova. But she had never really been that girl. It was just a name, another alias in the long list that had been created her entire life.

Who was she? It seemed simple when she first arrived back in DC. She was Schuyler Abigail DiNozzo, daughter of Anthony DiNozzo JR and Olivia Atwater. She had been born to a new age mom in Columbus, Ohio and then quickly moved to a city by Portland, Oregon. Her mother had kept Tony out of her life until she had died walking to work one morning.

But it wasn't so easy. She had been living with Tony for over six weeks and she felt like she was losing grip on her calculated set up. Schuyler knew who she was supposed to be but she didn't know who she was. She was itching to pack up and return to something she knew her entire life.

Living with Tony was kind of fun; she had to admit. He let her make food experiments, play loud music from her room, and play World of Warcraft with McGee. She always knew when she came home for the night, she had a home with a soft bed, that Abby had decorated just for her, and that she probably would never have to give up unless Tony decided to give up his lease.

But things grated on her nerves. She had been taking care of herself long before Tony ever showed up. The rules, some of the rules were just so tedious and time consuming.

Curfew at 9:00. No calls after 9:30. In bed by ten and add an hour later on the weekends. No talking back, no cussing, even if Tony couldn't understand the language, no driving even if she had been the getaway driver in the past and the list went on.

There were all these conditions she had to live by both from Tony and the government and Schuyler was kind of barely keeping afloat. She felt at any moment she would slip and fall and be pulled under by a current and drown.

Schuyler walked out into the kitchen. Tony was asleep on his reclining chair. She could already hear the complaints he would be spewing when he got up. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down by the counter.

She was becoming an insomniac. She was lucky to get four hours a night. She was probably on Gibbs time. She cringed a bit at the thought. Ballon-Typen; it was weird to be around him. He was moody, incorrigible and a complete bastard sometimes. He was always watching, waiting for her to screw up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "What are you doing awake?" Tony yawned and then groaned when he stretched.

"Couldn't sleep," she took a big gulp of water moving to dump the rest in the sink.

"That's twice this week," Tony stated.

Schuyler hadn't realized he had been watching her. She wanted to say no, all this week but when Tony got worried, he started asking questions and Schuyler wasn't sure she had answers to give. She merely shrugged hoping to pacify his curiosity.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he sat in the empty seat next to her. A yawn escaped his lips again but Schuyler could see into his eyes. She could read the concern written.

"I'm fine Tony," she huffed out easily. "Just one of those nights…"

"Twice in one week? I'm an investigator, and I don't believe in coincidences."

"I thought Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences. He believes something and you strictly follow suit," each word held an edge of bitterness.

Tony's eyes widened just a bit. "It's three in the morning and I could write that off as being grumpy but I know better Schuyler. Tell me what's on your mind."

Schuyler hadn't realized how hard she had been squeezing the glass until she heard it shatter, both Tony and her stared at her hand. The pain didn't even immediately register.

Schuyler opened her palm a bit and had to bite the inside of her mouth in pain. Blood stained glass hit the counter. The crimson liquid ran down her arm while many pieces of glass were embedded in her hand. Tony was already ending his call with Ducky when she turned to him. He grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around her hand.

They met him at NCIS where Ducky had all the right equipment to work on the girl. Schuyler hadn't touched any of the glass and had to hold back a yell when Ducky used the saline solution to clean the wound. He numbed her hand to pull out the pieces. It took awhile to fish out all the pieces of glass. She had to get a decent amount of stitches too. The mild pain killer Ducky had given her helped her but also kept her from overhearing their hushed conversations.

"Anthony is she alright? She seemed oddly more put out when I started recalling my story."

"She hasn't been sleeping Ducky. I tried to get her to talk to me and that's when the glass shattered in her hand."

"She needs to speak with a professional. I can offer my services but you might want to speak to Hetty about that young man in Los Angeles."

"Nate? I can't take her out there."

"He can always talk to her on the phone or over the computer. Electronics interest her and she might be more open to the idea."

"What if she refuses, Ducky?"

"Then get grandpa to talk to her," the older man laughed.

Schuyler was happy Tony didn't send her to school that Friday morning. She was a little doped up on pills and Tony faxed the school a doctor's note. But she understood him clearly.

"I'm not going to be that guys lab rat, Tony. Just because you see a therapist doesn't mean I have to." she said quite stubbornly.

"Just Skype with the guy Schuyler. I know you and Nate didn't actually see eye to eye but he knows your entire history. And if Hetty thinks he is good don't you think you should at least try."

"Hetty thinks I'm adorable in my Stratford uniform," she stated with a bite. She was still mad at Abby for sending out that picture.

"Agent Callen trusts him," Tony stated. Schuyler knew he pulled out the big guns with that. She knew Tony didn't like talking about him just as much as she did. She had a theory about that.

"There's nothing wrong," lying was second nature for her. Tony wanted to believe her but it wasn't hard to see right through her.

"Don't lie to me Schuyler," Tony used his newly acquired father voice. It chilled her to the core.

"It's not something I can explain, especially not to some guy over the computer. I'm sure he's a good person. Callen wouldn't trust him otherwise but I can't talk to him."

Tony ran his hand through his hair, "And you can't talk to me either?"

Schuyler bit her lip guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry kid but you can't stay quiet forever. I won't let you self destruct."

"Who said anything about self destructing," she threw her hands in the air and glared.

She felt the slap to the back of the head and she let out a yelp of frustration. She turned slowly and glared fiercely at the graying silver fox. "What was that for?"

"Don't talk to your dad like that," Gibbs stated clearly.

"Don't tell me what to do," she yelled quickly moving from where she had stood. A string of foreign cuss words left her mouth while she walked away.

"What happened to her hand?" Gibbs asked moving to his desk. He ignored her. The kid obviously was upset over something.

"She broke a glass this morning. She hasn't been sleeping and she refuses to talk to anyone about what's wrong."

Gibbs nodded. He held out a piece of paper. "What are these, Boss?"

"Assignment for the weekend." Tony looked at the itinerary. "We're going to a conference in Florida?"

"No, you, Ziva and McGee are."

"But Schuyler, Gibbs," Tony looked at Gibbs and the direction Schuyler walked in.

"I got it DiNozzo. Ziva and McGee will meet you at the airport. Get out of here." Tony stood for about ten seconds then grabbed his suit jacket handing over the extra key he hid in his desk drawer.

"Here Boss, just in case Schuyler needs to get into the apartment and she forgets her key."

"Got it, get going DiNozzo."


End file.
